Heavy Haulage
Heavy Haulage (Draft outline, expansion required) The movement of modern Tractors and Construction Plant due to the size and weight of machines, requires the use of specialist equipment. The contractors involved in this are often referred to as "Heavy Haulage Contractors". The collection of Older heavy Haulage Tractors is a growing hobby, with some people collecting older units to move their "Classic Plant or Tractors", others just collecting BIG trucks as they look impressive, and some are quite rare, but are generally cheaper than Steam Engines or Trains. History ]] ex. Army "Diamond T" EDW 95 at Bromyard show 2008]] at Belvoir Castle show 2008]] Early History The First Heavy haulage contractors used teams of horses. Then they moved on to using Steam Traction engines to move large items such as Boilers, presses, Stone blocks, Machine parts and similar large items during the Industrial revolution. Following the 2nd World War, with large numbers of ex forces heavy trucks and tank transporters available, haulers quickly switched, as they did not need a couple of hours to get up steam, and no need to cart tons of coal along the route, less maintenance and cleaner. 19th Century See Road Tractors (Steam Engine) for more details. The Best known manufacturers are; *Foden *Fowler *Garrett *Sentinel 20th Century Diesel Lorries and Road Haulage Tractors Early Manufactures of specialist trucks Volvo ballast tractor at Bromyard show 2008]] "Evening Star" fitted with ballast box - F300 PHN]] * AEC ** AEC Matador * Foden S series models * Scammell ** Scammell 15MU **Contractor **Crusader **Explorer **Highwayman *Rotinoff *Thornycroft **Antar 21st Century Heavy Duty Trucks and Tractor units Self Propelled Modular Transporters (SPMT's) Modern Manufactures Bonneted Volvo, now retired and on the Show circuit]] Heavy Haulage tractor unit]] *Berliet **GXO **T12 **TLR''' ''' **TLM **TBO **TBU15 **TR350 *MAN **F90 **40 520 *Volvo **F88 **F89 **N12 **N1233 **F12 **F16 **FH12 **FH16 *Oshkosh **J-Series **M911 **HET M1070 *DAF **3300 **3600 **FTT95 **85 400 *Faun **HZ45/45W **Koloss **Goliath **SLT-50 'Elefant' **SLT-56 'Fransiska' *Foden **4380 **4450 **4525 *Renault **R385 **Magnum **Premium *Iveco *Scania **LT146 **T142E **T143E **T144G **R144G **T142L **B145 **113M *ERF **KV **EC14 *Mercedes-Benz **2538 **3548 **3544 **3550 **2650 **2644 *MOL *Nicolas Tractomas **TR64 **TR66C4C **TRB66OZ **TRL88 M8CK D90 **TR88 MRK D90 **TR88 D75 **TR1010 D100 *OAF *Scammell **S24 **S26 *Titan *Unipower (Alvis) **MH8875 **S24 *Willeme **W6CDT **W8 **W8SAT **W200 **LD 610 **TG 100 **TG 150 **TG 180 **TG 200 **TG 300 Trailer & Equipment Manufactures Low loaders]] trailer]] trailer on Alleys DAF hauling a rail locomotive]] to the Leeds Inner Ringroad site at night]] * Andover Trailers (UK) * Broshuis * Cometto (Italy) * Crane Fruehauf (UK) * Craven Tasker (UK) - Defunct * Faymonville * Goldhofer (Germany) * King Trailers (UK) * Nicolas * Nooteboom (Holland) * Scheuerle Specialist Heavy Haulage Contractors :Starter list, more required and a relevant individual company article creating from the link. *Abnormal Load Engineering *Allelys *Alstom *Chris Bennett *Cadzow *Collett *Econofreight *G.C.S. Johnson *Heanor Haulage *Mammoet of Holland *Markham Moor Transport *Chris Miller *Pickfords *Prestons of Potto *Sunters *Yeowman *H.C.Wilson *Wrekin *Chris Wright *Wynns See also * Engine Manufactures * Steam engine * Steam Tractors * Tractors * Truck types * Shows and Meets - includes events with trucks on display * Clubs Listing - Clubs for collectors of all types of machinery. Add your interest group to the list. External links *Heavy Haulage blog Great photos of outsized loads and cranes *Ultra heavy photos- Haulage South African style, includes details of a fleet of new Nicholas built Ultra Heavy tractor units. Category:Construction plant Category:Glossary Category:Lists Category:Scale models Category:Steam Category:Tractors Category:Tractor Wiki Category:Trucks